


From Me To You

by Jacie



Series: NCIS: Alpha Series [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tony's turn to make one of Gibbs' fantasies come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Me To You

Tony smiled as he left the office. He knew there would be an envelope waiting in his glove box. It was a new game he and Gibbs had decided to play. Taking the envelope, he opened it slowly and read the few words. They’d flipped a coin and tonight was Gibbs’ turn to live out one of his fantasies.

With a turn of the key, Tony revved his engine. Before pulling out of the NCIS parking lot, he glanced back and saw Gibbs standing at the window, coffee in hand. It only made Tony smile more broadly. Gibbs had given him an easy one this time out. Easy, except that it was public in nature.

After taking his favored route home, Tony scanned through his closet, picking out an outfit that would suit his needs for the evening. He still had time to shower before getting dressed and heading out. There was plenty of time. He wondered if Gibbs had gone home or if he was just going to work late. 

After getting out of the shower, Tony studied himself in the mirror and took the time to shave, knowing that Gibbs preferred him without stubble. Moving back into his bedroom, he picked up the note once more, studying it and thinking he may need a little help to pull it all off.

He applied a little aftershave and some deodorant before reaching for his phone and dialing. “Abby, are you going out tonight?”

“Yeah, Tony, it is Friday night. You have plans?”

“Yeah, but look. I need your help. Can I come over? It’ll only take a few minutes, I promise. Please Abby?”

“I never could resist a man who begs. Come on over.”

“You are an angel.”

***

Gibbs worked late. McGee had stayed late, too, but said his good-bye around eight o’clock after Gibbs turned down his third offer of assistance. Gibbs always had work to catch up on, but that wasn’t why he stayed late this night. He was biding his time, giving DiNozzo time to put the game into motion. It was ten before Gibbs left the office.

The bar he had decided on was a good distance away from NCIS. It was also far from any neighborhood where someone who worked at NCIS was likely to live or hang out at. He’d heard of the bar in passing from people he had known over the years. 

Broken bottles and trash littered the street. Seeing Tony’s car parked nearby brought on a smile. The bar itself was in an older brick building, two stories. There were a couple apartments above the bar. Gibbs walked in and ordered a bourbon. It wasn’t a terribly large bar, but had four televisions that Gibbs could see, along with six dart boards, four pool tables and a jukebox. 

For the first hour, Gibbs sat and watched as he sipped his bourbon. His eyes had settled on Tony shortly after he had walked in. Tony was playing pool and from the looks of things, was doing pretty well. After his second bourbon, Gibbs ordered a third from the bartender, then took it with him as he moved, taking a seat closer to the pool tables.

He watched as other men stared at Tony and bought him drinks. Some challenged him to a game of pool, but Tony was on a hot streak, winning every game he played. After watching Tony sink another eight ball, Gibbs made his move, walking up behind Tony and picking up a ball from the table as Tony was lining up a shot.

“That’s what I like about this bar,” Tony began as he took a shot, sinking one of his last opponents leftover balls into a side pocket. “Guys I don’t even know like to come over and play with my balls, give them a good squeeze.”

“I’ve been watching you,” Gibbs said, tossing the ball a few inches up in the air and catching it before rolling it across the table. 

Tony lined up another shot, sinking it into the far corner pocket. “I’ve noticed.”

“Thought we could play a game.”

Tony smiled as he straightened up. “If you want to play with me, you’ll have to wait your turn. A lot of guys signed my dance card before you showed up.”

“I don’t mind,” Gibbs said, returning to his seat. 

Tony racked up the balls for his next game, then turned back to Gibbs, running his hand across Gibbs’ thigh. “I can tell you’re a smart man,” he said as he took a sip from Gibbs’ glass.

“Yeah, how’s that?”

Leaning in close, Tony whispered into Gibbs’ ear, both hands now resting on Gibbs thighs. “You don’t mind waiting for me, because you know I’m worth the wait.”

“I’m sure we’ll have an interesting game.”

“I’m counting on it,” Tony said as he pushed away, watching his current opponent break.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Gibbs ventured.

Tony waved to more than half a dozen drinks waiting on a nearby table. “If you want to add to my collection, I won’t say no.”

“What are you drinking?”

“Surprise me.”

Gibbs watched Tony play and watched other men watch Tony play. He watched as other men bumped into Tony, while others grabbed or patted his ass as they walked by him. It was nearly two hours later before Gibbs had his chance to play against Tony.

Once again, Tony racked the balls, allowing his opponent to break. Gibbs chalked his cue, then lined up his shot. Before taking it, he glanced up at Tony, slowly looking him up and down. “How about we lay a little bet on the line?”

“How much you talking about? You’ve been watching me,” Tony said as he drank from a beer bottle. “You know I haven’t lost a game tonight.”

Gibbs cocked his head and smiled. “Let’s say I’m feeling lucky, my friend.”

“The name’s Tony.”

Gibbs nodded. “Tony, my name is Jethro.”

“What’s the bet, Jethro?”

“I beat you in pool, you come home with me tonight.”

“And what do I get if I win?”

“What do you want?”

“If I win, I get to pick who you take home tonight.”

“You’re on!” 

Laughter rang out amongst the dozen or so guys hanging around the pool tables. They all watched as Gibbs broke, sinking a solid ball with his effort. His shots were good, well calculated.

Tony was starting to feel the booze in his system, but it didn’t bother him to lose to Gibbs. That was the plan anyway. Even though Tony would have liked to have been able to say he let Gibbs win, he wasn’t certain that he could have won even had he been trying. Gibbs was good. And clearly not as drunk as Tony.

As soon as he sunk the eight ball, Gibbs laid his cue onto the table and walked over to Tony, placing his hands on Tony’s hips. “Look like I’ll be having a houseguest tonight,” he said.

The onlookers stared, interested in how this was going to play out. Tony started laughing, using his pool cue as a support, a drink in his other hand. “You were serious about that?”

“Oh, yes,” Gibbs promised, pulling Tony closer to him, with their lips a bare breath apart, he added, “Why don’t you finish your drink, then we’ll get out of here?”

Tony chuckled, then downed his drink. “Sure, Jethro. Why not?”

The other bar patrons watched the pair leave. Some grumbled about how some gray haired old man managed to pick up the hottest guy to venture into the bar in the last six months. Others simply hoped the hot guy would be back again. Even if they couldn’t have him, they enjoyed spending an evening watching him bend over the pool table in his tight slacks.

Gibbs led Tony back to his car, then pressed him against it, kissing him deeply. “You’re too drunk to drive.”

“There’s no way I’m going to leave my car in this neighborhood all night.”

“I thought we could stay here a while,” Gibbs offered as he unlocked his door. “How long has it been since you had sex in the backseat of a car?”

Tony smiled as Gibbs pushed him into the back seat and closed the door behind them. They wasted no time in unbuttoning each other’s shirts and laying down across the backseat, Gibbs on top. Tony grabbed Gibbs’ sidearm and laid it on the floorboards, then placed his own beside it.

“Can’t have one of those going off,” he said between breathless kisses.

He felt Gibbs’ hands on his chest as he wrapped his legs around Gibbs’ body, pressing their groins together until Gibbs moaned with pleasure. Reaching down, Tony cupped Gibbs, rubbing him through the fabric of his pants as Gibbs nuzzled his ear, nipping at the lobe.

“I’m not going to last,” he panted, humping against Tony’s hand.

In a moment, Tony had Gibbs’ pants undone and was pumping Gibbs’ shaft with his hand. Gibbs ran his fingers through Tony’s hair, pressing him down firmly with deep kisses as he continued humping against Tony’s hand. 

Once he came, Gibbs collapsed onto Tony’s body, his head nestled against Tony’s neck. Tony wrapped Gibbs in his arms and kissed his hair.

“Now who’s in no shape to drive?” Tony asked softly as Gibbs fell asleep in his arms.

~~~End~~~  
January 3, 2010


End file.
